


And We're Out

by HeyitsJazmin



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, Minor Violence, alcohol consumption, drunk carmilla, high school friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyitsJazmin/pseuds/HeyitsJazmin
Summary: Laura and Carmilla finally came out to her parents but one them is not very pleased with the news





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since is national coming out day I decided to write this little fic. Hope you like it

  
Laura was scrolling through twitter just seen how many people are coming out today she take a deep breath a lock her phone and put it on her night stand.

 

She walk to the bathroom splash some water on her face and look herself in the mirror "He loves you he'll understand" she said to herself in the mirror.

 

The front door open "Laura im home" her dad said she walks out of the bathroom and goes to the living room where her dad is.

 

He turn the tv on and Laura is just standing in the stairs she take a deep breath and walk to him.

 

"Hey dad I need to talk to you"

 

He turn off the tv and look at his daughter, Laura was nervous she couldn't even look at him.

 

"What's going on honey?"

 

Laura sigh "dad I'm a lesbian, i like girls" Laura said he finally look at his father and he's smiling.

 

"Well thank god you finally say it" he said and stands up to give Laura a hug.

 

"So your not mad or disappointed?"

 

"Laura I love you it doesn't matter who you fall in love with you are my daughter and I always gonna love you"

 

Laura start crying and give her father another hug.

 

"I just hope you better find a girl who deserves you" her dad said and Laura just laughed.

 

"I love you, dad"

 

"I love you too, honey bear. And so very proud of you"

 

They hug for a while and Laura said she needs to finish her homework.

 

\---

 

Carmilla was still pacing in her room completely in panic her mother hasn't come back it's been 5 minutes.

 

Carmilla was having Ell over to help her finally said to her mother that she's a lesbian and that Ell it's her girlfriend but the two of them got distracted by them and forgot to close Carmilla's bedroom door so neither of them heard that the front door was being open and next thing they now is that Ell is being grabbed by the arm and forced to leave the house Carmilla try to stop her mother but she lock Carmilla's door.  
And now Carmilla has been waiting in panic in her room.

 

Minutes later her mother comes in with a suitcase.

 

"Grab your stuff and get out of my house" her mother said pointing to the suitcase.

 

"What?" Is the only thing that Carmilla could think to said.

 

"Carmilla grab your stuff and get out there's nothing else here to say" her mother and left the room.

 

Carmilla started packing her stuff and she heard that the front door has being closed her mother has left, on her way out she head to the kitchen and grab a bottle of whiskey and money that was on the dining room she took her keys to her car and stared driving to only place she knew she can crash for a while.

 

\---

 

Laura was talking with Lafontaine about the news over the phone after a while the two hung out and Laura decided to go to her yoga class.

 

\---

 

Carmilla was in front of Ell house she knock the door and Ell's mother open the door.

 

"Hello Mrs. Carson, is Ell here?"

 

When she was about to answer Ell came into the door her mom left Ell and Carmilla alone.

 

"Hey cinnamon you ok?"

 

Ell had a huge bruise in her arm.

 

"Carmilla what are you doing here?" Ell said stepping away from Carmilla.

 

"My mom kicked me out of the house and I thought..." Carmilla trailed off

 

Ell shake her head "No Carmilla I can't see you anymore I don't want nothing to do with you" Ell open the door and start walking inside, Carmilla grab her by the hand.

 

"But Ell"

 

Ell took away her hand "No Carmilla! Please just leave and never came to me ever again" she closed the door in front of Carmilla's face.

 

\---

 

Laura was on her bike on the way to her house after her yoga class it was begging to get dark.

 

When she gets to her house she sees a familiar car in park in front of the house.

 

She knock on the window the window is down and Carmilla is there her Estes red an a bottle of whiskey to the side.

 

“Hey, cutie,” she croaks out with a sad smile.

 

"Oh my god Carm!" Laura open the door and take Carmilla in her arms trying to make the two of them inside the house, luckily her dad was out, “What’s the matter? What happened?” Laura said walking to the living and sitting on the couch.

 

"I didn't know where to go." Carmilla said trying not to cry

 

"Carm are you alright?"

 

She suddenly throws herself at Laura, her head in the crook of Laura's neck and her arms, holding her close.

 

"Hey it's okay I'm here"

 

Carmilla start to stand up straight and clear her throat.

 

"I-I'm sorry I-"

 

Laura cuts her off "How much have you been drinking?"

 

The look of guilt in her eyes tells Laura that she definitley has been drinking more that she would.

 

"Sorry" Carmilla said looking at her hands not able to look at Laura in the eyes.

 

"It's okay, go upstairs and I'll make some hot chocolate"

 

Carmilla nods and start getting up and head upstairs trying not to fall. Laura head to the kitchen and start preparing hot chocolate for the two of them.

 

Laura and Carmilla meet when there 10 years old by doing a protect together Carmilla really didn't want to participate in it so Laura took the initiative and went to Carmilla's house to please be part of the project and after Laura's rambling Carmilla accepted they finished the project and at the end of it Laura realized that she had a crush on Carmilla but she never was brace enough to tell her so years later Carmilla was dating Ell, Laura couldn't help but feel jealous.

 

And now here she was making hot chcocolate for her and her drunk sad of best friend. She grab the two mugs and head upstairs.

 

She open the door of her bedroom hoping to se Carmilla lay down on her bed but she was sitting on the floor. Laura put the mugs on her desk.

 

She sit next to Carmilla, Laura put her head on her shoulder and Carmilla put her on top of Laura's head. They stay like that for a couple of minutes when Carmilla speak.

 

"Mother kick me out when she found me and Ell were making out in my bedroom"

 

Laura wanted to say something but knowing Carmilla is better if she just talk without someone else interrupting.

 

"After she kicked me out I went to see Ell and hope that I could stay there but she broke up with me she told me that she didn't want to see me near her"

 

Carmilla sigh and continue "Then I just started driving and I ended in front of your house I saw your dad car and I know I couldn't get in and let him see me like this so I just waited for you but then I just started drinking the bottle I had in my car and start crying, I'm sorry Laura"

 

Carmilla started crying again and Laura just hold her.

 

"It's okay, I'm here and you can stay here we would tell my dad what happened"

 

"No Laura I don't think he would like me to stay here if he knows I'm gay"

 

Laura laugh "Carm I told my dad that I was gay today and he took it pretty good"

 

"Really? Why you didn't tell me anything?"

 

"I don't know I was going to tell you but then I don't know the only one that I also tell is Lafontaine but I don't know why I tell you first, and I hope you're not angry about me not telling you first is just I don't know"

 

"Laura your rambling, Im not angry about that, in happy for you" Carmilla smile the first of the day that she has smiled and is because of Laura.

 

Since Carmilla had meet Laura she always feel happy to be around her but the day she found out that she had a crush on her she thought that Laura deserves someone better, so Carmilla decided to date Ell it wasn't the same she was happy when she was with Ell but they were fighting constantly. Carmilla was glad than she an Ell were over.

 

They stay in the floor smiling at each other when Laura remember that hot chocolate was now cold. She stands up.

 

"I'll better reheat the hot chocolate, why don't you sit this time on the bed"

 

Carmilla nods and sat on the bed, before Laura walk out of the door Carmilla take her hand and pull her into a kiss.

 

Laura was surprised but she was more than happy she leaned closer to Carmilla, the kiss was messy and Carmilla tasted like whiskey. They broke the kiss and rested their foreheads together.

 

"Do you think maybe brush your teeth? Before I kiss you again" Laura giggles.

 

Carmilla smile and give Laura a kiss on the cheek and head to the bathroom. When she finished Laura wasn't in the room she head to the kitchen and there she was leaning on the counter looking at the window, Carmilla wrapped her arms around her and give her a kiss on the cheek.

 

Laura turn and give her a kiss on the lips, they continue kissing until the microwave beep, Laura got out of Carmilla embrace and got the mugs out and put them on the counter, she continued kissing Carmilla.

 

They didn't drink the chocolate until Sherman came to the house and the two of them tell him what happened, he accepted that Carmilla stay but in the guest room, Carmilla agreed after that the three of them were sitting in the living room watching TV.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it hate it let know what you thought


End file.
